


One Milkovich at a time - Colin

by dreamerbydawn



Series: One Milkovich at a time [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Badass Ian Gallagher, Colin centric, Colin's thoughts on Ian, Homophobia, M/M, Violence, [Spring break draft clean up]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerbydawn/pseuds/dreamerbydawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Milkovich house has been on edge anticipating the return of Terry's eldest son and the tension is driving Ian crazy. All he knows is, he needs to handle Colin before Mickey gets hurt again. </p>
<p> The confrontation that follows is nothing like Colin pictured when he had planned to handle the faggots in his house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Milkovich at a time - Colin

There's been a new tension in the Milkovich house for the past week, all because the eldest sibling was being let out of prison today. 

There isn't much that Ian knows about Colin Milkovich. Correction, there is nothing he knows about the heir to Terry's insane household. 

But Mickey is on edge, Mandy seems to be steeling herself for the inevitable and strangely, even Iggy seems a little bothered by the return of his big brother. All of it together is driving Ian insane. 

It's why he grabbed the keys out of Iggy's hands and warned him to not tell his younger siblings that Ian was the one heading over to pick up the elder Milkovich. 

*

Colin recognised Gallagher in a heartbeat, standing coolly against Iggy's truck as he stood waiting for him and anger boils in his veins. 

"How about you not punch me now and get yourself thrown back in huh?" The little piece of shit says when Colin closes in. 

"Where the fuck is Iggy?" He asks through grit teeth. 

"Not here" Is the blunt answer he gets. 

"You wanna fucking die?" Colin snarls, his hands curling into fists and yearning to break a few bones. 

"You wanna get in the fucking truck so we can settle this somewhere else Colin?" The Gallagher asks, words entirely neutral. 

And alright, he has to give the kid this much, he has fucking guts, staring back at him without giving ground. Not that it's going to save his life.

Colin smirks and settles into the truck, hand held out for the keys that Gallagher doesn't hand over. The redhead waiting instead for him to move. Again he considers throwing a punch but given where they were, he shuffles over. 

"Welcome back to the real world" The faggot says dryly as he takes the wheel. 

* 

They don't drive more than a few blocks, Colin not quite expecting to be stopping yet. Still, it suits him just fine to beat this kid and dump him here. 

He's about to throw a punch but Gallagher gets out of the car faster, Colin following almost immediately. 

He expects the bastard to run but instead, he turns around and throws the first punch and the metallic taste of blood immediately fills up his mouth. 

It makes him smile, this kid must be dumber than he looks. Then again, he is a fucking faggot. 

It's all a mess of limbs as they throw each other around, Colin receives a couple of hard blows and one kick that snaps his neck to dangerous angles but the younger boy looks equally beat. 

He's still shouting, telling him what happened to cock-suckers like him when suddenly, the boy presses a knife to Colin's throat. 

He'll admit he didn't see that coming, never thought he'd be armed but he doesn't think the kid actually has what it takes to slit his throat. He tries to move, place a well aimed kick and wrestle the knife away from him when it presses in hard. 

"I will fucking gut you, you homophobic son of a bitch" The kid snarls out and the glint in his eye makes Colin pause. 

Above him, Gallagher spits out some blood on the ground beside him, knife still held hard against his throat and restricting his breathing. 

"Now listen to me, you try to so much as touch Mickey and I will put a bullet through your head are we clear?" He asks. 

"Fuck you" Colin answers, first thing he was going to do when he had this kid handled was teach his little brother a lesson. 

Again, the kid takes him by surprise and a sharp pain flares out from his thigh. He tries to see the smaller blade now digging into flesh but he can't quite move. 

"You don't touch Mickey" Gallagher repeats. 

And Colin is fascinated. There's something about this kid that is just - faggots are supposed to be weak little pussies, but not this one. 

"Mickey" The younger boy reminds when he's been too silent "You don't fucking touch him."

Colin isn't as intimidated as he should be, more interested in how far Gallagher is going to go. 

"You come back to the house if you can be half decent to them or you fuck off right now" He insists, free hand reaching behind to where Colin imagines the handle of the smaller knife is still sticking out. 

Was this kid going to twist it? Seriously? Even Milkovich's hesitated with that sort of thing. Beat the shit out of some idiot? Sure. Put in a bullet or two before digging up a fresh grave, sure. This? Not so much.

"You're something kid" He finally relents "Keep the faggy shit where I don't see it"

"Says the guy that just lost to a faggot" Comes the snort. 

Before he can answer though, the kid yanks the knife out of his leg and throws it right at him. The searing pain makes him bite down on his lip to hold back a shout and when he finally glares up at a now standing Gallagher, the kid smirks. 

"Smoke?" He asks casually and Colin grins. 

Oh, he likes this kid.


End file.
